Vintage
| |lit meaning=Traditional Demons Association}} are a group of demons that are intent on bringing the age of the "Old Hell" back. For that to occur, they must kill the Jupiter Sisters. The word "Vintage" means "old", referring to the goal of the revival of the "traditional" Old Hell. About Vintage has a reputation for being an "illegal association". They are New Hell and surviving Old Hell demons that wish to restore Old Hell. The organization was crushed many times by the New Hell Army, but they won't give up until they reach their goal to restore Old Hell. Haqua stated that Vintage has the ability to use the magical powers from Old Hell. She has also stated the Vintage can't reach the living world by themselves for only new devils that are the members of the Runaway Spirit Squad are authorized to go. It is now known that Vintage has secret agents that sneak in the Runaway Spirit Squad by Keima's trick to make Fiore reveal some of information when she captured Keima, Haqua and Nora. Seen through Fiore, they are also observing their targets, the goddesses, to crush them. While Fiore is encountering Apollo, Apollo told Fiore that they (The Goddesses) saved Hell, as Fiore answered back saying that it was unnecessary and that Old Hell won't be restored if the Goddesses still exist. The Vintage Organization uses a special spirit tracking sensor that can find goddesses, and Akari created a fake spirit to find the secret members of Vintage. Vintage also uses underhand measures to get their members into high ranks within the Runaway Spirit Squad (such as threatening Sharia to betray Haqua so that a Vintage member can take Haqua's position). Headquarters Vintage has a Headquarters for their operation on the human realm and that is a tall rock off the coast of Maijima Seaside park. It is also a natural gateway to East Fortress Greda located in Hell and also the place where whats left of the Weiss population still trapped by the goddesses are being kept. Vintage thus plans to use this as a place to release the remaining Weiss and use the human realm to live on. It is unknown if Vintage has a similar base of operations in New Hell. Generic Outfits and Equipment Most Vintage agents can be quite easily identified by their generic uniforms. Most of them, when hooded or cloaked, have one lager eye-ball for the face and their hagoromos are also covered under the hood. It is also evident that all Vintage members have a special goddess-sensing tracker for them to locate the goddesses. Since only runaway spirit squad members can be in the human world, it is presumed that all Vintage members have a hagoromo and a detention bottle. Lastly, Vintage members (or at least Fiore) also seems to have daggers with their insignia on it that can channel curses and spells. Ten years ago, Vintage members wore the same cloak with eyes and members of a higher position seem to have three eyes as a mask instead of the usual one. The members are also shown to be wearing armor under the cloak and were extremely durable and can operate human weapons fairly well. However, it is shown that they do not have access to the hagoromo (or at least, the current version) but were shown to be able to fly around nevertheless. Main Goal The goal of Vintage was simple. Since Hell was in a near-inhospitable state where energy was scarce and most of the Weiss was still trapped in Hell. Vintage planned to release the Weiss to the human world by a rock off the coast of Maijima. That rock acts as a natural gateway between time and space that links to East Fortress Geda, the final battleground for the goddesses with the Weiss years ago. By tearing a hole, Vintage will be able to take over the Earth with the Weiss and lives in the "bountiful" human realm. However, despite it being the "official goal" of Vintage, it's true goal was to merely locate and find the goddesses so that Satyr will be able to monopolize the goddesses as weapons of war. Known Members * Fiore Loderia Lavigneri (low-rank grunt) * Dokuro Skull (Proxy Leader) * Nora Floriann Leoria (official) * Lune (executive) * Gira (unknown position) * Roudret Ruhm Lentrant (One of the four actual leaders) * Three other unnamed chair devils (The other three out of the four actual leaders) * Numerous unnamed members (unknown position) Fiore has stated that Vintage is deeply rooted in New Hell, and has mentioned that the Runaway Spirit Squad has some connection to Vintage, in achieving their plots. This has been proven right as shown that at least the Public Safety Department is affiliated with Vintage. However, it was eventually revealed to be actually supervised by some chairdevils and they were using Dokuro Skull merely as a figurehead while masking their true agenda and Vintage was merely and errand organization for their much more powerful counterpart; Satyr. It should also be noted that not all members are loyal to Vintage. Dokuro Skull helped Haqua to escape from them. This could mean that some members are forced to join Vintage. (i.e. Dokuro) Furthermore, Nora is there to collect information but if anything happens, she will be safe as she is 'a part' of Vintage. Fiore.jpg|Fiore|link=Fiore Loderia Lavigneri Dokuro.png|Dokuro|link=Docrow Skull gira pp.png|Gira 4chair devils.png|The four chair devils Vinatge mook A.png|A Vintage member from 10 years ago Vinatge mooks B.png|Other Vintage members from 10 years ago Noranime.PNG|Nora (Spy against Vintage) Lune-sama moe.png|Lune Officer of Vintage.png|One of Vintage officer who interrogation the Goddess Known Actions Before the start of the series It is believed that Vintage has infiltrated into the ranks of the Runaway Spirit Squad and is deeply rooted in New Hell. The Public Safety Department is affiliated with Vintage sometime around this. They also made several movements against New Hell government but end up being crushed by New Hell. Body Switch Arc When Yui's Weiss was released, it was shown that a Vintage member (possibly Fiore) was talking to her superior about the incident and also comments on it is not possible for her to help the Weiss. Godzilla Sister Arc Fiore was shown to disguise as Kusunoki to further widen the gap in Hinoki, causing the Weiss to reach to level 4. However, Nikaido was able to stop the Weiss while Fiore (believing that its the members consisting of Elsie, Haqua, Nora and Sharia to stop the Weiss) was angered. Old Conquest Arc (Manga Version) 'It was shown that Vintage member Fiore managed to sneak into Maijima Private High School and successfully located Kanon as a host to Apollo. Fiore managed to stab Kanon and ran away dropping her sensor but was not aware of Nikaido or Akari's actions. '(Anime version) Vintage Executive Lune managed to track Kanon and failed to assassinate her once. However, the second time, Apollo was alone and she managed to stab the latter. Lune would have finished killing Kanon completely but was thwarted by the actions of Nikaido. Unlike Fiore, she did not manage to drop her sensor. In addition, Keima managed to help Kanon and also located the other Goddess hosts. Fiore was subsequently captured and imprisoned in a Detention Bottle. Also, it has been shown that a Vintage executive, Lune, is currently on the search of the Goddesses as well and was recently promoted to district chief. It has also been found that Vintage is gathering at Majima Seaside Park along with Weisses by Keima and Elsie. Mai-High Festival Arc Later, Lune called in a huge number of them and they managed to capture most of the targets but Haqua managed to save Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro. Gira then asked if Haqua was from the Runaway Spirit Squad but Haqua denies it, claiming that she is instead the defender of the pride of New Hell. Vintage then tries to capture Haqua but ultimately failed as Haqua managed to stop Gira and her colleagues before warning Keima of Vintage's actions against the goddesses. Despite Gira and her colleagues' failure, other Vintage members and Lune still managed to capture most of the goddess hosts and other previous conquest targets. Lune then decides to kill them all since she doesn't want to search each and everyone of the conquest targets. The confirmed ones that are captured include Yui, Tsukiyo, Kanon, Kusunoki and Mio. Meanwhile Fiore was brainwashing Ryou to join Vintage's cause. Just as Lune was about to kill them, her superior(s) called her to stop for now. Lune also found out that not all of the girls are present and wonders if someone has messed up. After that, a huge group of Vintage members swarm all over Maijima trying to look for Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro but results in a failure. When they called Lune, she merely states that she won't be the one who will be punished for that and tells them not to call her. All seems to be lost when Lune turns around and finds a visibly tired Keima and Ayumi. Just as Lune was about to catch those, Nora comes out, pretending not to know her and asked what is she doing in her district. Lune remained silent and flew away. Moments later, a huge Vintage gathering is present at their headquarters. Later, it was shown that Vintage agents began to hunt for Nora as well as Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro and managed to stab a Nora hagoromo doll. At the same time, Lune managed to find Keima and Chihiro while Haqua stays back, preparing to fight her. The battle soon started and while Haqua managed to slash Lune, the latter's tolerance to pain makes her quite formidable and Haqua is soon trying to defend herself from Lune's attacks. Back at Vintage's HQ, a Vintage member and a Vintage Japanese to Hellian translator tells the captured targets that the goddesses better shows up immediately and in return, they will spare the other human girls. At the same time, four Vintage members located Keima and Ayumi and was just about to capture them before Rimyuel showed up and declares that the Runaway Spirit Squad will defeat them. Furthermore, the actions of Keima had fully awaken Mercury as the remaining goddesses began launching a surprise attack straight towards their HQ. Despite trying their best to stop the Runaway Spirit Squad and the goddesses, Vintage was ultimately defeated and crushed (once again) and the previous captured targets by Keima were also rescued before the goddesses cast a spell which annihilates the entire hideout. However, Lune managed to slip away from this. Later after the battle, while Nora was busy doing paperwork assessing post battle damages, Fiore and Ryou came to join the battle but were too late and were then soundly beaten by Nora. Heart of Jupiter Arc Later, it was shown that Dokuro Skull was the leader of Vintage and she was quickly disposed of by the Runaway Spirit Squad. When Keima managed to return back in time to ten years ago, after Keima got the mysterious girl back to his home, an apparent Vintage member looms over Akanemaru. Back at the present time, the actual four leaders of Vintage are discussing over on their next move. Since the organization was now destroyed, they expressed that it would be a good time to get the goddesses now that Dokuro was also gone in addition to sending more troops under the pretense of "strengthening defense". Fourteen years ago, Vintage members may have been responsible for the murders of people of the Shiratori household, which include Masaharu and Kayoko Shiratori, via possession by Weiss. This would eventually trigger an anger response to the father of them and the president of the Shiratori household. In addition, this action would also orphaned Kayoko and Masaharu's daughter, Urara Shiratori. Ten years ago, Vintage members were already in the human realm and they soon stood near the Shiratori construction of the new Maijima Park. It is there, where they were shown to make their move and trying to release the old devils from their confinement. However, they met with a fortress built by the Shiratori company against them and the company even hired elite soldiers to stop them. The attempt against Vintage ultimately proved futile as the members easily slaughtered anyone who stood in their way and even seem to have taken up some of the weapons of the soldiers as their own. When the president of the company came up and tried to stop the members, one agent merely look on without fear and eventually sliced the president in half. Meanwhile, another agent was preparing for something as well and was about to approach the young Keima but spotted Elsie, a member of the runaway spirit squad. Fearful that their actions may be found out, the Vintage member proceeded to shoot Elsie but missed and tried to finish the job of silencing the Runaway Spirit squad member. However, the Vintage member ultimately lost and was kept in a detention bottle. Unfortunately, this loss of member was not really noticed as Keima, Elsie and Dokuro ventured to the fortress and there, it was shown that the president of the Shiratori company was severed from the abdomen and was dying. However, the intruders were soon surrounded by five Vintage members and the five of them tried to stop Keima and finish the job of the Shiratori company's president. However, Dokuro managed to stop and eventually kill all five of the Vintage members in cold blood. After a time reset, it was shown that Vintage made a deal with Kaori Yuuzaki that in exchange for her securing hosts for spirits, after Vintage takes over the world, she can do whatever she wants with Maijima City. They provided her with the magic and resources to aid in her plans. Gira was their contact with her. In the end they betrayed Kaori and tagged her as the last host. Unbeknownst to them Keima had Dokuro get to the other tagged girls to remove their collars and also had Elsie create hagomoro dolls of the girls and put collars on them; Keima was also able to remove Kaori's collar. Trivia * The name "Vintage" usually refers to fine, aged wine. * Apollo stated that they saved Hell but Fiore tells her that it was unnecessary. * According to Fiore, an Old Demon may already be fully formed to a certain high level. * According to Vulcan, the spell that was used in the knife to stab Kanon/Apollo is just an imitation of a Weiss spell. Similarly, Haqua mentioned that Vintage are foxes who borrow the strength of tigers. * Nora stated that Vintage and the Horned Devils are friends. * Vintage has been crushed several times by the New Hell. * When Lune was doing roll call in Maijima, she got 5 responses. This shows that there are at least five other Vintage members in the Maijima area besides Fiore and herself. * It is also due to the fact that it is assumed that most members are Old Devils, many New Devils view all Old Devils as traitors and members to this organisation. * The members of this organisation were the only major in the series so far (excluding Nora) other than the escaped spirits and before the revelation of Satyr. * The previous captured targets that were not captured by Vintage (at least on-screen) were Hinoki (whose either in the US or traveling due to work), Ayumi and Chihiro (Both they and Keima were under the protection of Haqua and Nora). Category:Organizations Category:Hell